Deadly little secrets
by chikara37
Summary: nonmagic,AU.Harry Potter is a mysterious new student at hogwarts.Draco Malfoy is much more then he seems.these two will have to depend on each other when their live's are in danger and a friendship blooms between them.more summary inside.
1. 1 the mission begins

**Deadly little secrets**

**A/n: this is my first attempt at a Fanfic so please go easy on me. This story is Co-written by my friend Amy. Well we hope you like it.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is a new student at Draco's school. Sure, hogwarts gets new students. But this guy is different. He's mysterious, charming-and he has his own agenda. And he's on a mission. He also holds deadly secrets that could kill him and the person he's looking for at hogwarts. The questions are what does he want with Draco? Why is he here? And what exactly is Harry Potter? These questions, and more, are keeping Draco awake at night. And Draco learns that people are not always what they seem.**

**Disclaimer: sadly we don't Harry potter and co. cries uncontrollable **

**Warnings: none really just OOC-ness**

"…" **Talking**

'…' _**Thinking**_

**1.the mission begins**

A boy that looked 16 walked down dark corridors of his 'home' to his destination. For 9 years he lived here. For 3 years he worked here. His life wasn't very happy. In fact there was hardly anything happy in his life. He parents were murdered when his was a baby, his remaining 'relatives' hated him and abused him and they throw him away when they found out his supposed 'dreadful' secret. They left him to die on the streets at the tender age of 4 and by some miracle he survived. For a year he wondered the streets trying to survive.

It was that year he met his savior. Tyson. Tyson took him under his wing and raised him and taught him the ways of their kind. During that time Tyson earned the respected name of 'father'. Since Tyson raised him, feed him, taught him, and protected him. At the age of 13 he took up the job of a bounty hunter. Though Tyson didn't quite approve of it he let him join the team. He was quickly accepted by the other bounty hunters for he's witty-ness and courage. He loved this job and was good at it to. Meeting Tyson was the beginning of his new life and he was forever grateful to him. Even though he has very few memories of his 'relatives' the pain they conflicted on him will scar him forever. Literally. When he first told Tyson about the dursley's and what they did to him Tyson wanted nothing more then to go to their house and rip their thourts out. He didn't know why he stopped him from doing that.

"Stupid mortals" the teen muttered under his breath. He finally reached his destination and knocked on the door. "Enter" a male voice, says from the other side of the door. The teen quietly opened the door and peeked in. the room was dark with only the moonlight lighting it up. A lone figure stood in front of a window looking out into the night sky. Seemly not knowing the teen's presence. The teen looked at the night sky trying to see what was so interesting about it. The stars twinkled merrily and the silver moon illuminated the night sky with its radiate glow. It looked quite nice actually. But the teen didn't come here to stargaze he came here to discuss some things. "Father?" the teen asked quietly. "Come in" then teen walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to a desk and sat down on the chair. He waited patiently for his father to turn around and tell him why he was here.

15 minutes later the teen was still waiting for an explanation for way he was here. His father remained looking outside. The teen was starting to get restless. "You want to know why you're here," Tyson said finally breaking the silence. _' Well, no duh Mr. Obvious'_ the teen thought to himself forgetting that Tyson could read his mind "yes" Tyson chuckled to himself quietly. "I've got a special task for you" the teen perked up at this. "What kind of special task?" "It's more like a mission" "a mission? But I didn't finish the mission I'm already on" "I'm giving it to someone else. This 'task' is very important and I trust that you will be able to complete it" the teen grinned. It wasn't everyday that his father give him an important mission. "I promise to do my best" "I know you will" "so what did this person do?" "This person didn't do anything" the teen gave him a confused look. "Huh?" "They have been disturbance is a certain city. And we think it's an elemental" "Ooh…so why should this person concern us? If he's doing anything?" the teen asked confused. "This person seems to powerful it caused several things to blow up in flames and it's a danger to vampires there." The teen nodded his head. "And I want you to go and keep an eye out for this elemental. And once you find it I want you to keep a close eye on it." The teen nodded again. "So how do I find this elemental?" "Use this" Tyson handed the teen something that looked like a golden keychain with a crystal jewel in the middle. "A keychain?" "That's not a keychain. See the jewel that in the middle?" the teen again nodded his head. "It will glow 4 colors when the elemental is near you." the teen looked up from the keychain like thing to Tyson. Tyson sighed and told him what the four colors meant " the four colors represents an element. Red for fire, blue for water, white for wind, and brown for earth." The teen shook his head telling Tyson that he understood. "Well you better get going. Your plane leaves at 7:10 tomorrow mourning" "yes father" the teen said as he got up swiftly from his chair. With a hand gesture Tyson dismissed the teen.

Half way to the door the teen stop when he remembered something "I have one more question father" "yes?" "Where does this elemental live?" "California" the teen broke out in a grin after hearing that. As if Tyson read his thoughts (which he probably did) he said in a serious voice "remember you're going to California strictly on business. That means no slacking off and going to the beach to watch half naked girls" the teen blushed slightly "…I wasn't thinking that" Tyson snorted. The teen turned around and started walking the door once again "and one more thing Harry I left you a little something at your apartment" "ok thanks father" Harry said as he exited Tyson's office. He walked down some winding corridors (that seemed to go on forever) till he reached the lobby. He quickly put on his human disguise and walked out of the building into the chilly night.

**Amy: I have to admit we where kind of hesitated to post this**

**Me: it sounded like a good idea in our heads…**

**Amy: what do you guys think? Should we continue?**

**Both: don't forget to review!**


	2. shedevil's and emerald eyes

**A/N: Hey people! We're back and with another chapter.wewhere kinda disappointed that only one person reviewed...But oh well. So without further ado here's the other chapter.**

"…" **Talking**

'…' _**Thinking**_

**Disclaimer: does it look like we own anything?**

**Warnings: just OOC-ness and grammar**

**2. She-devil's and Emerald eyes**

The sun slowly made it's way up to its rightful place in the sky, it's beams of light flooded over the city of California. A lone airplane made it's way out of the sky and onto the runway. Once landed a black-haired teen step out and let out a sigh.

Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully when a bright light came shining though the opened window onto his face. Groaning, he flipped over onto his other side hoping to fall back to sleep. Just as he was about to his alarm clock went off.

_Beep beep beep beep_ _beeeeeep!_ Draco, surprised at the sudden beeping, fell off his bed taking the blankets and sheets with him. _'Dammit…stupid clock'_ Draco thought to himself as he got up from the floor. Walking over to alarm clock he shut it off and checked the time. _'7:34…looks like I don't have time for a shower'_ sighing he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Grabbing some bread he put it in the toaster then leaned against the counter, arms crossed and eyes closed. When it popped up he grabbed it and put some strawberry jam on it then went to the fridge to get some juice. He poured it in a cup and then glanced at the clock. When he saw how late it was he wolfed down the toast and drank the juice in one big gulp. He ran to his bedroom and slipped on some baggy blue jeans with a black T-shirt that said 'system of the down' on it. He ran to the front door and quickly put on his runners and grabbed his jean jacket and backpack then locked his door. He walked to the elevator, got in, and pushed the button that went to the lobby. When he got out he jogged out the door and towards his school.

Just when he got there the bell rang. _'Finally I got here on time'_ Draco thought to himself as he walked over to the door. When he got inside someone slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Draco snapped, rubbing his now sore head. "Well watch where **you're** walking!" the person snapped back. Draco looked up and saw teen boy that was wearing baggy dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt, tan-ish skin, shaggy midnight black hair and had glasses. But behind those glasses was the most enchanting green eyes Draco had ever saw. For a split second he thought the boy had slits in them like cat eyes. _'I must be seeing things'_ "who-" just as Draco was about to talk the principle's voice cut in. "ah Mr. Malfoy I see that you met our new student" _'more like slammed into him'_ "new student, sir?" Draco asked. "Are you deaf? Or just too stupid to understand him?" the new boy asked with a smirk. Draco glared at him and scowled. "I understood him just fine I was just making sure!" this new kid was getting on Draco's nerves and it wasn't even 9:00 o'clock yet. "Now, now Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter no need to fight." The principle cut in once again knowing how close Draco was to letting his temper loose. "Whatever I'm going to be late for math class anyway. Cya principle dumbledore and new kid" Draco said as he dusted off his jeans and headed towards his history class. "Wait Mr.Malfoy I need you to do something for me" dumbledore called out to Draco but he was to far for him to hear.

Harry curiously watched the strange blond-haired boy walk away. There was something strange about him something…not right. Whatever it was he was going to find out but first he had to make sure he didn't blow his cover (he was sure the blond saw his 'real' eyes not the human eyes he has on). "We better get you to your first class Harry. Ms.topaz doesn't like tardiness" dumbledore says gentle. Harry just nodded his head as he followed the principle.

Draco sat at his desk with a bored expression on while he waited for the she-devil (AKA Ms.Topaz) to come. He turned his head so he could look outside to see if there was interesting, ignoring the rest of the students. Just then the door of the classroom flew open and an angry Ms.Topaz came storming in. Everyone but Draco cringed they knew what was to come.

"Class," Ms.Topaz said sharply, "Today we will be learning about the history about Japan. Everyone will be partnered up with someone and no you can't pick your partner. If you're not happy with your partner then too bad for you I don't care. You have four weeks to learn about Japan and I expect a 5 page report and if you don't do it you get two weeks detention, understood?"

Everyone murmured a 'understood' or a 'yes ma'm'. Just as Ms.Topaz was going to open her mouth to call out the names a knock on the classroom door interrupted her. Sighing angrily she walked over to the door and opened it. Dumbledore stood outside waiting to come in.

"Oh! Principle dumbledore what a surprise" Topaz said with a small smile on

"Hello Topaz, may I come in?"

"Yes please come in" Topaz moved to the side to let dumbledore though.

Dumbledore walked past with Harry trailing behind him. Everyone stared at the new kid. Well expect for Draco who was currently staring outside. "Everyone this is Harry Potter he's a new student here at hogwarts and I want everyone to make him feel comfortable" dumbledore spoke looking at each student. Everyone nodded as they observed the new boy.

To the girls he was very handsome to the guys he was just another person. Dumbledore said goodbye to everyone as he was called down to the office "Harry you can sit behind Draco. We where just talking about the project I assigned everyone" Topaz calmly explained. Harry nodded his head and turned back to the class look to see if he can spot the blond teen from the hallway. He got sight of him sitting beside the window staring out. Once he knew where he was, Harry walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat behind him.

"Now since that is over these are the pairings. Emily and Jake, Faye and Katie, Ron and hermione, semus and Luna, Neville and grinny…" Topaz started as she went though the list of names. "And the last pairing is Harry and Draco. You got the rest of the period to think what you want to research," Topaz said as she sat down at her desk.

Draco remained staring outside ignoring everyone else. He could feel someone staring at him and from the corner of his eye it was the kid from this mourning, what's his name. Turning his head to face the other teen he locked gazes with him. "What?" Draco asked. "Shouldn't we start working on our projects?"

"I guess so. Do you know anything about Japan or the language?"

Harry shook his head while Draco let out a small sigh. "Ok first we have to pick what time period we're going to do then after I'll teach you some Japanese words" "ok"

"I think we'll do the Edo period"

"All right"

**

* * *

****A/N: sorry for the crappy ending we where a bit tired and we really wanted to go to bed so we rushed though the ending (sweatdrops) sorry once again. We want 5 reviews before we post the next chapter.**

**Amy: so remember push the lil purple button**


	3. 3 suspicions

**A/N: we decided to make another chapter even though we didn't get 5 reviews. **

"…" **Talking**

'…' _**Thinking**_

**Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter if we did we would make harry have a bad boy thing going on.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness and grammar**

**3. suspicions**

Class's past fairly quickly for Draco. It was already the end of the day and Draco couldn't be happier. As the bell rang out Draco stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the room. As he neared the doors he felt like someone or something was watching him. He turned around and scanned the hall to see who it was but saw nothing.

Shugging off the feeling he walked back to his apartment building and went to his apartment. He unlocked the door before throwing his backpack to the side; he'll worry about homework later. He went to his couch and zapped on the T.V with the remote.

Just as Draco got comfortable he heard a sharp and swift knock on his door. Sighing he got up and strolled over to the door before swinging it open. Harry Potter stood on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" demanded Draco as he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Is that how you normally answer your door or are you giving the special privilege?" Harry asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Draco just scowled and was about the close the door when Harry put his foot between the door and the doorframe. Sighing inwardly Draco opened the door once again

"Is there something that you want?"

"Yes…there's something I need and I was told that you have it"

Draco looked at Harry with a hint of suspicion in his eyes but nother the less moved aside so he could come in.

"Well, are you coming inside or not?" Draco asked annoyed.

Harry entered the apartment as Draco closed the door behind him. He looked around and silently whistled to himself aperently Draco is very well off.

"So what do you need" Draco said a bit more sharply then he intended

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." Draco said. Harry gave him a look but said nothing.

"It's the book 'bout elementals, lycanthropes, shadow demons, and other creatures of the night. "

"Why do you need that book?" Draco asked. "For reasons" Harry replied looking somewhat bored. "All right. I'll just go take a look"

Harry leaned on the counter and looked around. Most of the things in the kitchen were somewhat exspenive. A newspaper caught his eye. Not that he was interesting in reading it but it was the headline that said: **Another mysterious fire explosion** **and raising water**

Curious he picked up the paper and read it what it had to say:

_**Around 3:57 P.M yesterday there was another strange fire explosion near a park. But this time there was only 4 teenages present (who's names have not been released) we questioned 3 since the forth one disappeared. None know what happened only that the car 20ft away blew up in flames. Then suddenly the water in the fountain 10ft started to bubble and rise up on it's own. Nobody can explain this or tell how this is happening. But the question's everyone is wondering is why now? How is this happening? Will it stop? Can we ever explain this? But the strangest thing is this never happened before it only started four months ago. Police are currently trying to figure this out and but can't come up with any explanion.**_

_**Go to A3 to continue reading**_

' _Well it looks like I got my elemental or should I say elemental's' _harry thought to himself.

"The book isn't here I think I lent it to my friend Yumi" Draco said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yumi? That a weird name" Harry said as he flipped to page A3 in the newpaper to continue reading the article.

"It's japanese for 'dream,'" Draco said. "So what are you reading?"

"The article on the weird fire explosions that's been happening. It says here that it only started four months ago. And it seems that the water in the fountain has a mind of its own" Harry loweredthe newspaperand saw a pale-faced Draco. "What's with you? It looks like you seen a ghost or something."

"It's n-nothing. Lets just go over to Yumi's and get that book that you want." Draco said as he got his jean jacket. Harry narrowed his eyes. Draco said that to quickly for his likeing. It was almost like he knows something but didn't want to share it with anybody.

"Ok" Harry said as he put down the newspaper and walked over to the door where Draco was putting on his runners. "Say what do you think 'bout the fire explosions?" Draco froze. "Well, uh, I think it's a prank of some kind someone might of put something under the car or in it and use a some controller to make the car explode" Draco said uncomfortably. "I see…but the police said they checked the teens and around the car and found nothing of the sort. It's almost like the fire started on it's own just like the water in the foutain" Harry looked at Draco as he said this.

Draco was getting very uncomfortable. He didn't like where this was going. "Yes, well you never know. Well let's get going" Draco said as he went out the door.

Harry was postive that Draco was hiding something. Judging how uncomfortable he was on that topic it was like he knew what happened or how it happened.

'_Maybe he was the forth teen…what if…nah, it couldn't be… but then again' _Harry thought as he went out the door closing it behind him. He walked to the elevator where Draco was waiting and they both got in.

"Do you really think someone put on something under the car to explode them?" Harry asked as he watched Draco out of the corner of his eye. _'Why does it have to be this topic again!'_ Draco practically yelled in his head. "Well sorta it's not like fire just decided to start exploding random cars at random times. It's not possible" Draco said smoothly, trying not to act uncomfortable he was sure Harry was suspicious as it was. "And what of the water indictent?" "Well I'm not sure about that but water doesn't just rise on it's own that's diffently not possible"

'_It is when elemental's are involoved' _Harry thought to himself as the doors opened. They walked out both of them not saying a word to the other. They existed the building but the strange sensation of being watch washed over the two boys. Draco ignored it and walked on but Harry turned, narrowed his eyes, and scanned the trees. But saw nothing.

**A/N: Well we wanted to post this sooner but we ran into writers block and then the original chapter got deleted (glares at amy) but anywho we're already working on the next chapter and we want to thank those who reviewed. And don't forget to review!**


	4. 4 Yumi

**Deadly little secrets**

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of crappy butwe had writers block then there was school and homework … But we still hope you like it.**

"…" **Talking**

'…' _**Thinking**_

**-…- Telepathy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all I own is this computer and my FMA and Hellsing posters (and no you can't have them)**

**Warnings: Same with the last chapter**

**4. Yumi**

Harry narrowed his eyes a little more as he turned his vampirc senses on high. He could sense, hear, and smell the inturder. Instantly he knew it wasn't human

Draco, noticing his companion wasn't behind him anymore turned around. "Potter quit looking at the trees and lets get going" harry gave Draco an annoyed look and ran to catch up with him.

Once they were out of sight a shadowy figure jumped out of the trees and into the shadows chuckling quiety to itself as it followed them.

All the way to Yumi's Draco got the feeling like there was something watching him, waiting for him to make one wrong move. Shaking it off as nerves he made his way to a light blue two-story house with a pouch and pink tiger lilies along the walkway.

He walked up to the door with Harry behind him as he rang the doorbell. When no one came the first time Draco rang it till they heard a female voice shout "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on!" less then a minute later the door opened to reveal a girl of 15 with long flowing black hair with red highlights tied into a neat low ponytail, icy blue eyes, and tan skin. She was currently wearing a black T-shirt with a flaming butterfly and dark blue jeans.

"Oh, Hi Drake! What brings you here?" The girl greeted

"Hello Yumi. I thought I'll pop around and I ask you for something"

The girl, now known as yumi, smiled softly then noticed Draco was not alone. "I see you brought someone with you" Yumi said looking at Harry. "This is Harry Potter he's new at my school. Pot-Harry this Yumi Kunal she's my childhood best friend" Draco said. "Pleasure to meet you Harry" Yumi said as she stuck out her hand. Harry nodded and shooked (is that even a real word?) her hand

"Now that we're all introduced lets go inside" yumi chirped. Nodding they went inside

"Now what did you need to ask drake?" yumi asked as she sat down on chair and mentioned Draco and harry to do the same.

"You know that book I loaned you? I need it that's is if you're finished with it"

"Yep I'm finished with it you can go get it it's the mini library"

Nodding, Draco stood up and walked over to a door, opened it and disappeared down some stairs. "Would you like some tea Harry?" asked yumi as she got up and walked over to the stove. "No thank you I'm fine" nodding yumi poured herself some tea and sat back down.

"So I'm sure you heard of all the weird going on's" "yes I have" "what do you think of them?"

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "well I'm not entirely-" "you think the fire explosions is a work of an elemental no?" yumi cut in while calmly sipping her tea. "What?" "No need to play innocent I know all about elemental's and I know they are real and there is one in this city" she said seriously, looking him in the eyes

Before harry could reply Draco came back up with the book in hand "I got it. Well sorry to cut this visit short but I need to go I have somewhere important to go" "So soon? Oh well but promise to come visit soon?" "Sure" "Ok but before you go…I need to talk to you in private" "Ok…"

After telling Harry to wait outside yumi looked at Draco before saying "Draco I want you to be careful around Harry Potter" "Why?" "I sense…there's something not right about him so be on your guard" "Alright" "Also Draco…I know about your secret"

Draco looked at yumi with an unreadable look on his face he didn't know if he should be scared or relived. "Don't worry Draco everything will work out right just be very careful around Harry" Draco nodded his head "well you better get going you wouldn't want to make Harry wait to long" Draco just snorted and allowed yumi to gently push him towards the door.

Once outside Draco waved yumi goodbye before walking down the walkway with harry in tow.

They walked in silence halfway to Draco's apartment until harry spoke up "What is yumi?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've noticed there's a lot of mystical junk everywhere in her house"

"Oh that…well she's a fortune teller. She can read peoples fortune on the surface of water or one's palm."

"I see"

"Well here's my stop," says Draco as he turns to walk to his apartment without sparing harry a second glance, he goes in.

Harry watched Draco as he slips into the apartment building. Sighing he walks on to his apartment (which isn't far from draco's only 4 blocks or two) getting out the key he opens the front door and silently goes in and walks up two sets of stairs before unlocking his door and going in. The apartment is dark with only the last of the sun's rays lighting it up. Dropping his keys on the counter he walks into the living room and looks out the window _'I can already tell tonight is going to be a good night to go hunting….' _A soft mew brings harry out of his thoughts he turns and sees two icy blue orbs looking at him out of the darkness. He grins slightly and goes down on one knee he puts his arm forwarding beckoning the creature to come forward. Another soft mew and the creature comes out of the darkness and walks over to Harry's hand and puts it's head under it. Harry softly pets it as he does he takes a good look at his new pet. It was small like a kitten with soft black fur and icy blue eyes. The only difference from it to another cat was it had five tails, it can change forms and it had some powers of it's own. "Hey hiei how are you?" **–I'm fine, master-** "that's good to hear. Are you hungry?" **–Not really, master- **another thing that differs this cat from another is that it can talk to harry though the mental bond they shared. **–Are you going hunting tonight, master? – **"Yep I'm feeling kind hungry and plus I want to see if I can found out some more on our mysterious elemental" **–May I join you, master? –** "If you want"

Harry walks over to the door before stopping **–Master? – **"I just remembered something. I never got that book from draco" mumbles harry as he opens the door and walks out with Hiei at his heels.

Draco gave a loud yawn as he slumped before his laptop it was 11:45 and he was typing up 'their' report on the Edo period for Ms. Topaz class _'that's it if I do anymore I'll fall asleep right here' _he thought as he saved his work before shutting down the laptop and dragging himself to his bedroom before dropping onto the bed and closing his eyes.

_Beep beep beep beeeeeep!_

Draco groan at the sound of the annoying alarm clock rolling over he slapped the off button on the clock. "Stupid figgen clock…" he muttered under his breath as he got up and flicked the switch on the wall and walks to the bathroom, turns the doorknob and opens the door, walks in flicks on the light switch and closes the door after him. He walk over to the tub and turns the cold and hot knobs on and tests out the water until it's at the right temptature and pulls up the thing where the water comes out from (I have no idea what those things are called) before he takes off his clothes and goes under the shower and starts to wash himself. After he washed his body he grabs the shampoo and squirts some on his hand and then starts to leather the shampoo in his hair after a couple of minutes he rinses out his hair and turns off the water before reaching out and grabbing a fuzzy dark green towel off the towel rack and wipes off the excess water then wraps it around his waist and walks to his bedroom and kicks the door close before taking off the towel and gets out new clothes he puts them on opens the door and walks to the kitchen to find Harry sitting there drinking some sort of black liquid that Draco guessed as Pepsi(since Draco's not much of a coffee drinker, could've been Coke too) and reading the newspaper with a small kitten.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked a very annoyed Draco

"Reading the newspaper" came a calm reply

"Well go read it somewhere else Potter"

Harry put down the paper and calmly looked Draco "I came for the book I remembered that you never gave it to me" Draco met his gaze with a glare "that doesn't mean you can just invite yourself into my apartment potter" came a heated reply. Again Harry looked at Draco in the eye but this time it was different "You will get the book for me" harry said as draco's eyes glazed over and his body went slack "I will get the book for you" came draco's mechanical reply as he turn and left the room. **–Do you really have to use hypnosis on him, master? - **Hiei questioned as he looked at his master "of course otherwise he wouldn't give me the book without fussing or cussing for that matter" just then Draco returned with the book in hand and gave it to harry. Harry snapped his fingers and Draco snapped out of his hypnosis state.

Shaking his head lightly Draco glared at harry "well I got what I came for so I'll take my leave now" harry said as he finished his drink and folded up the newspaper. "Oh no you don't" grumbled draco as he reached out and grabbed harry by the shoulder "what? Do you wish to be in my presence?" Draco didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. "Do you have some sort of spilt personailty or something?" Asked Draco as he raised a brow "what do you mean?" "One minute you talk like a streetwise kid then the next you talk like you come from high class"

Harry only shugged his shoulders "so why do you want me to stay?"

"You are going to type up the rest of our report"

"Report?"

"The one from the she-devil's class"

"She-devil?"

"Topaz"

"I see"

"Yeah"

"Why do they call her the 'she-devil'?

"Cause almost everyone hates her plus she's a hot head and she has some serious mood swings issues" harry sniggered at this. Draco turned and left the room and came back seconds later holding a laptop. He turned it on and did some clicking and then pushed it towards harry "here's half of the report typed up finish the rest I'm going to the store to pick up a few things" harry looked up "I don't know anything about the edo period though" "Look it up on the Internet or go into the living room and there's a book on the coffee table" harry got up and went into the living room and saw a book on the coffee table that looked like it had more pages in it then a dictionary. "I think I'll just look it up on the Internet," mumbled harry as he sat down "Thought so" Draco said as he walked out the door and closing it behind him.

**An hour and a half later**

Harry was still typing when Draco came back with some groceries. Harry looked up and eyed them "You call that a 'few' things?" "Shut it"

Draco reached in one bag then tossed him something, Harry caught it and saw it was a bottle of coke. Smirking he opened it up and took a drink **-You did something didn't you, master?-** -Do you really think that low of me,Hiei?-** -I KNOW you did something, master. You know Tyson said not to use your powers for foolishness-** -He won't know-** -Suuuuuure- **-What? he won't- **-He has that stange power of knowing what you're thinking- **

Harry quietly sulked to himself.

Draco, who was watching the entire thing, was quite amused "You know Potter i never thought you are one to talk to animals" "What?" "You were speaking to your cat there. Outloud" "...damn"

**A/N: Well tell us what you think 'bout this chapter. We'll try to get the next one up soon (hopefully) **


	5. 5 shadow cat

**Deadly little secrets**

**A/N: well we whipped this chapter in 45 minutes (our best time yet) well we hope ya like!**

"…" **Talking**

'…' _**Thinking**_

**-…- Telepathy**

_**((…)) Flashbacks/dreams**_

**Disclaimer: we don't own nuttin' (if we did…. lets just say it would be waaaaay different)**

**Warnings: same with last chapter and child abuse**

**4. shadow cat**

It was around 4:37 PM when Harry and Hiei came back to their apartment. "My finger feel like they want to fall off" muttered Harry as he flopped onto the couch **–It couldn't be that bad, master- **said Hiei as he jumped up on the couch "I like to see YOU type for 3 and a half hours non-stop then tell ME 'it couldn't me that bad'" Harry said annoyed as Hiei chuckled lightly **– I could you know, master- **"hate to break it to ya but you're a cat, Hiei, you can't" **–Don't be fooled by my appearance, master like they say looks can be dicieving- **"what do you-"

Harry was interupted by a yawn **–You're tired, master-** "it's nothing Hiei" **-Master- **"yes Hiei?" asked Harry as he looked at Hiei just to find his eyes glowing **–Sleep, master-**

Slowly his eyes drooped "Hiei-" he started to mutter just before he falls to sleep. He was slowly consumed by dreams or rather nightmares.

_**((A young boy you looked like five stared with frightented eyes at the two people towering over him while, they in turn, glared back harshly. The boy felt like finding a hole and curl up in it and never come out. "You little freak" a voice spat out as a hand reached out towards him. He tried to back up but was stop when his back hit the wall **_

"_**P-please don't hurt me" he stuttered lightly. The glares, if possiable, became even harsher "don't speak to us in that tone freak!" a womens voice yelled as she slap him hard across the face causing him to yelp in pain. Holding his stinging cheek he made a run for the staires. Hands reached out to grab him but thanks to his small form he dodged them easliy he got half way up the staries when he heard larger, havier feet behind him. Looking back he noticed the other figure, the man, running behind him. He got to the top of the staires just before a large hand grabbed the coller of his shirt and jerked him back hard causing him to stumble and fall down the staires and landing at the bottem with a dull thud. The women grabbed him and walking the cardboard under the staires, opened the door, and thew him in and slamed it close putting him in darkness. Crying very softly so the woman and man won't hear him he curled himself into a little ball and cried himself to sleep))**_

Gasping softly Harry forced himself to wake up. Sitting up he shooked his head and growled softly. That dream…that dream haunted him. "I guess what they say is true…you can't escape your past no matter how hard you try…" he muttered to himself. Looking around he noticed it was dark outside and the moon was half full. Getting off the couch he walked over to the door and called out to Hiei **–Yes, master? -** "I'm going out wanna come?" **–No thanks, master-** "Alright"

He closed the door after him and walked outside and immediately walked into the shadows and took off his human disguise revealing blood red eyes instead of emeralds, slightly pointed ears, and fangs. Looking around to make no one was near he crouched down and then sprong himself forward, leaping a good 20ft into the air and landing soundlessly onto a windows ledge and repeating the same action over till he reached the roof. Landing, he smirked. Oh yeah, it felt good being a vampire.

**At Draco's**

Draco lay on his bed staring at the ceiling like he's been doing for the past hour. He felt restless. He. Needed. To. Do. Something. NOW! Or he was going to go crazy. Sighing he got up walked over to the kitchen. even though the apartment wasdark he dodged around small tables and random things that was laying around till he reached the kitchen.There he put his jean jacket on and slipped his runners on. Quietly opening his door he slipped out and shut it behind him. Not wanting to take the elevetor he walked down the staires and in matter of minutes he was at door, in seconds he was out.

After wondering around for a bit he decided to go to the park. His feet automatically brought him there. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the stars and moon. Smiling very softly he continued to watched the stars while he drifted into memories unaware of two pairs of crimson eyes watching him

He soon snapped out of it when he heard something growling. Looking over to his right he saw large black cat which looked like a panther come out of the shadows growling. His breath hitched him his throat, as it's blood red eyes looked at him with hunger showing. The moonlight bounced off its sleek black fur as it stalked closer to the frightened teenager. '_RUN!'_ a voice shouted in his head. Draco took the voice's advice and broke into run just as the creature pounced. Howling in outrage the creature ran after him snarling.

Draco ran with all his might trying to go faster. He glanced backwards and saw the cat creature gaining up. He knew this creature was from this world and he knew if that creature were to catch up with him he would be dead. Draco was thankful that he was a fast runner but every living thing has to tire out at some time.

It felt like he ran for hours on end. He's legs were screaming for rest but he would not give in, he couldn't. His life depended on it. He breaths were coming out in harsh pants and his chest felt like it was on fire. He was tiring out but the creature behind him wasn't it was like it was dead set on eating him. _'Why me? Whymewhymewhymewhymewhyme WHY ME!' _draco yelled in his head. But in doing so he tripped over a rock on the sidewalk. Scrambling to his feet he nocied a tree near by and as quickly as he could he climbed it. The cat creature run to the base of the tree and pounced upwards trying to get at Draco. Its claws nicked his shoes before gravity forced the cat down to the ground before it tried again. **/little dragon come down I won't hurt you I just want to play/** a voice hissed. Draco stared at the creature in shock "d-did you just speak?" **/ little dragon, little dragon come down/** the voice hissed again as the cat circled the tree pouncing at random times trying to get him. Seeing this was getting it nowhere the cat creature pounce upwards before sinking its claws into the trunk of the tree and leaping onto a large branch. It looked at Draco **/you have nowhere to run, little dragon /** it was true he couldn't jump down without hurting himself and he was running out of tree to climb he was stuck. "What do you want with me!" **/I'm afraid, little dragon, I can not answer that/ _'_**_someone, anyone help me!" _Draco pleaded in his mind, as the creature was only a few feet under him. It seemed someone was listening cause from nowhere rocks came flying and hit the creature with a deadly aim. Growing mad the creature leaped off the tree and went to search for whoever threw the rocks forgetting Draco at the moment. Seeing this as his chance to escape he quickly and quietly climbed down the tree ran for it. **/little dragon be warned you can run and you can hide but you will never escape me/ **a voice hissed faintly in his mind

Draco never stopped running till he reached his apartment and went into the building as fast as he could.

**On top of a random building**

Two figures, one of a girl and a boy, stood watching the entire thing of Draco and the cat creature. "I've got to admit that boy is a fast runner," the boy said smoothly. "Yes he is but he will not outrun my little pet" the girl said watching Draco trip over the rock. "But you know _Chiyo_ you cannot allow your _pet_ to harm the boy" "I know that _Kane_" the girl, Chiyo said in annoyence as they went back to watching Draco. Kane narrowed his eyes as the creature got dangerously close to Draco "I think it would be best if you called off your pet now, sister" hissed kane. "Relax brother my pet knows what its doing" Chiyo smirked "I belive, my sister, you have grown vain" "that may be brother"

Their eyes both narrowed as the boy got away from the cat creature. "Something helped that boy get away" hissed Chiyo to her elder brother "Don't anger yourself sister," kane said calmly "though this is unfortunate we need to learn more about this boy." "But why?" "Lets just say I have a feeling the elemental we're hunting is tied to him" Chiyo nodded and called back the cat creature. "What should we do now brother?" "Simple. We enroll in his school" "Are you…serious?" "Very. Now come sister we need to report to father about this" "yes, brother" with that they and the cat creature disappeared unawawre that they've been watched.

**On top of another random building**

Harry was leaping across random buildings when he spotted Draco walk to the park _'where is he going at this hour?'_ harry thought as he followed him to the park. He sat down in a buildling watching him as he sat down on a bench and looked to the sky. He didn't why but he did. It wasn't until his vampiric hearing picked up low growling he became alert. He watched as a large black cat emerged out of the shadows stalked closer to Draco. He jumped onto his feet when he saw Draco freeze at the sight of it and remained frozen even as it came closer '_RUN!'_ he gave a mental shout to him it seemed to work cause draco bolted from the bench. He followed them very closely. It wasn't until Draco was stuck in the tree with the cat he knew he needed to do something. Looking around, he found some rocks and started throwing them at the cat hoping it would either knock it out of the tree or get mad and find the source were the stones were coming from or both. After Draco had ran off he teleported from where he was to a random building that was were he noticed _them._ The 'evil' twins Kane and Chiyo (Nicknamed: the bastard and the bitch by Harry). He had to keep himself from going over there and murdering them. So insted he used his hearing to listen in on their conversation. After they had disappeared he immediately teleported back to his apartment to report to tyson about this little problem.

**A/N: I'm really quite happy with this chapter. Out of all of them this one is my favorite. Anyway please review.**


End file.
